ed_edd_eddy_fanfiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6 attack of kevin
Professor Scam Chapter 6: The Attack of Kevin "Attack!" Eddy yelled, as the Eds, Colin, and three robots Edd made charged towards the cul-de-sac, and Eddy swung his sword through an electric wire. Power went out across the cul-de-sac. "Eddy, please, attack? The place is flooded with waste!" Edd said, as he waded through the flooded streets of Peach Creek in a biohazard suit. "Yes!" Eddy exclaimed. "And I'm Professor Scam, not Eddy!" "Very well, Professor Scam," Edd said, and thought with his arms crossed. "Who am I then? And what about Ed?" "Your Double Dollar and Ed'll be Ed," Eddy said, losing all creative naming for Ed. "I AM LOTHAR!" Ed yelled, and Eddy just nodded. "Sure you- wait, that's it! You'll be Lothar," Eddy finished, and Ed smiled. Edd just sighed. "Very well then, Professor Scam," Edd said, before looking around. "It would appear that Kevin is the only one still home, the others probably left from the flood," Edd said, noting that all the houses other than Kevin's had no sign of anyone in them. "Then we attack Kevin!" Eddy declared, and rose his sword. "Lothar, attack!" Eddy ordered, and Ed ran towards Kevin's house, his head going to ram into it. He head-butted Kevin's house, and broke through the wall. "LOTHAR WILL CRUSH KEVIN!" Ed yelled, as Kevin turned from the TV and saw Ed break in to his house. He quickly jumped up in shock. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kevin yelled at Ed, who stood there, thinking. Or at least dumbfounded. Also Kevin didn't recognize the Eds, seeing as they wore different clothes. "He's breaking into your house, Kevin!" Eddy yelled, walking, holding his sword. "Now prepare to die, or join me!" "Join you? What about you there is to join?" Kevin asked, not getting at all what was happening. "Join me, and help me destroy the cul-de-sac, or die!" Eddy yelled, knowing full well Kevin didn't know he was Eddy. "I'll never join you!" Kevin yelled in protest, before flinging his fist at Eddy's face. Suddenly, he felt a vibration in his shoulder, and saw his arm hit the floor, Eddy's sword drenched in blood. "AHH!" he yelled in pain, as Eddy heartlessly stabbed Kevin in the stomach, twisted his sword, and watched Kevin die painfully. "Good bye, shovel chin," Eddy said, smiling. "I feel no pity," he added, as Kevin looked at his eyes. Eddy saw pure unrelentless terror. "Who… are you?" Kevin asked, before falling forwards dead as Eddy withdrew his sword. "GOOD LORD!" Edd yelled, seeing Kevin's body on the ground. "YOU KILLED HIM!" "Why did you kill Kevin, Profetter Scam?" Ed cried, mispronouncing "Professor". "It's Professor Scam, pronounce it right!" Eddy yelled at Ed. "I killed him for the reason we started this, to exact revenge. Now you robots, carry him back to the base," Eddy said, pointing at the three robots. "Yes master," they said, grabbing Kevin's body and arm, and fleeing to the Scam Fortress. "We should get back to the base, before anyone sees us," Eddy said, as the sewage floated into Kevin's house as well. He walked towards the junkyard, followed by the other Eds. "Eddy, how did you find it in you to actually kill Kevin? I mean really, how?" Edd asked in pure shock, as they walked. "I just let my anger flow, let it control my mind and body, and just did it, easily," Eddy explained, as Ed wept silently with Colin. "WHY DID WAFFLES HAVE TO DIE?" Colin yelled happily in his stupidity. "Who the hell's Waffles?" Eddy asked in annoyance of Colin. "The guy with that hat! He's Waffles!" Colin explained, calling Kevin Waffles. "Kevin? Your calling Kevin Waffles?" Eddy asked, not getting where Colin got that name. "He had to die because he would have killed us," Eddy quickly lied to the robot, knowing that the thing was completely insane. "We should eat buttered toast when we get back, to make us happy!" Ed yelled happily, naming his favorite food. "YEAH!" Colin yelled happily, not knowing anything other than that he liked buttered toast now. Behind them, a shadow stalked them, and the land it touched lost all traces of life. "They are the ones that will kill the Warrior of Light," the Shadow whispered in his shadowiness, as he moved silently behind the Eds… Kevin's body sat on a table, Edd stood by it, performing a complex surgery on it, attempting to turn it into a cyborg. "Just a slight modification on the vision," he said, using a wrench on a bolt keeping a half-ring around his eyes. "There! Now to the body and power," Edd said, as he moved on to the body to make Kevin's body mechanical. They would let him keep his memories and emotions, but not his motor skills. He would be forced to kill his closest friends, forced to serve those he hates, and he would not be able to tell anyone. It was his unique punishment. "Double D, the TV's acting up!" Eddy yelled from the main room, and Edd walked out of the lab and into the main room of the base. "There you are, Double D, the TV won't work," he complained, and Edd looked at the TV. On it words flew across, numbers as well. It was slowly becoming binary, and then mathematical values that were universal, such as Pi, began to go. Pi to the twelve hundredth decimal… To the one thousandth… To the one millionth… It kept going, until the following read over and over again in it, binary code. As I do not know binary code, I will merely quote Edd's translation. "'Thank you for freeing me.' What the? What does it mean, freeing someone?" Edd asked, reading it. "Oh, now numbers mean words!" Eddy yelled in anger. "It's binary, it's how computers work. It's a message," Edd said, before the code ended, and began being completely random again. "Well that was strange," he added, before a crash. "GUYS! THERE'S A SHADOW OUTSIDE WANTING IN!" Ed yelled from the elevator. "WHAT DO I DO!" "A shadow?" Edd asked, before the two ran into the elevator and went up it. Outside stood a literal shadow. The Shadow exactly. "Ed, Edd, n Eddy," the Shadow said to them, smiling. "I was freed from my imprisonment by the higher beings by you three, and I want an alliance," he explained. "Why should we ally with you? What can you do?" Eddy said, before the Shadow started to transform. He was now a dollar bill. "I can provide you riches, knowledge, and power," the Shadow said. "I am a higher being than you three, and unfortunately for me indebted to you for freeing me," he explained. "You had me at riches!" Eddy yelled in joy, and stepped out of the way. "Right this way, Mr. Shadow," he said, directing to the open elevator. The Shadow walked into it, and the Eds followed. "Eddy, are you sure this is wise? He was imprisoned!" Edd whispered to Eddy, who nodded. "Mr. Shadow, what did you do to get in trouble?" Ed asked happily. "I supposedly terrorized some lower dimensions, it's poppycock though. Everyone knows that dimensions lower than this have no capacity for emotions," the Shadow explained to Ed. "Cool, other dimensions," Ed said happily. "I painted the doors, thank you very much," Ed said. "Nice, you build any of these?" The Shadow said, seeing the ships he could use to terrorize people. "Nope," Ed said when the doors opened and he feel onto the floor. Colin saw him and laughed. "YEAH! THERE'S A NEW GUY!" Colin yelled happily, before Ed and him ran off into another room happily. "Are those two always that dumb?" the Shadow asked. "Unfortunately, yes," Edd said. "May I have a word with Eddy privately?" "Of course, I'll wait here," the Shadow said, and started to watch the TV as Edd and Eddy walked into a room. "Eddy, we can't do this! He's a supernatural creature, we know nothing about him or his kind!" Edd yelled in disbelief. "What's Kev doin' here, Double D?" Eddy said, seeing Kevin's body. "I'm making him into a robot that we can control, but he will be aware of what happens, lacking control," Edd explained. "Cool," Eddy said, noting that would be a good punishment. "Anyways, Double D, I think this could be our ticket to success! We merely get that guy back in prison when we're done using him, and bang! Success!" "If you say so, Eddy," Edd said. "But if things mess up, don't blame me," Edd said, as they opened the door. The Shadow was watching the History Channel. "Ah, I knew this guy," he said, pointing at Hitler on the TV. "I met him when I was in prison, he also was released by you, but he didn't get reincarnated," he said. "We accept your offer, Shadow," Eddy said, and smiled. "Keep your end of the bargain and don't do any funny business, and we'll work with you," he said. "Good," the Shadow said, and the two shook hands. XxxxX Nazz walked into her room, worried sick. Kevin went missing today, and the Eds were still missing. Worse, the sewers had become plugged and all the workers mysteriously vanished when they tried to fix it. "Oh how I hope," she said. "Oh how I hope their all right," she said. She sat in her bed as night fell. "This week went from bad to worse right when the Eds vanished, and now Scam is back," she said, and picked up her phone. The power had been recently restored, somehow. "Hello? Is Sarah there?" she asked. "Oh, good," she said, and then heard Sarah. "Nazz, Ed's still missing, I'm scared," Sarah said through the phone. "I am too, Sarah," Nazz said, trying to comfort her. "Their parents are fighting about what happened even," Nazz said. "I know, it's horrible," Sarah said. Nazz could tell she just finished crying, and Jimmy's voice was heard in the background. "Hey, is that Jimmy?" Nazz asked. She got a yes. "Put it on speaker, I need to talk to you two," she added. "Nazz, is that you?" Jimmy asked, sounding sad as well. Ed was like a brother to him, despite his hatred of him. "It's horrible, the Ed's parents are fighting, and we're all worried sick!" "Jimmy, can you two meet me at school tomorrow?" Nazz asked. "Yeah, why?" Sarah asked. "I need to tell you guys something, I have to go," Nazz said, before hanging up. Even though Jimmy had became more and more emo-like over the years, he normally sounded happier than he just did. Nazz knew something was going on, and she knew she had to get to the bottom of it. Outside her window, Jonny walked by her house in his Captain Melonhead outfit, still like it was two years ago, only larger. He just got done searching for the four missing people, and hadn't found them. The entire cul-de-sac was worried sick, and they weren't about to feel better soon! XxxxX Category:Chapters Category:Fan fiction